


Only Human

by wildheartx



Category: Mother Love Bone, Music RPF, Pearl Jam, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Stone was the velcro of his friends group. The one everyone came to for advice, to vent to, as a shoulder to cry on. He was expected to always be there for whoever needed him, no questions asked. Unbreakable. It seemed that nothing ever seemed to phase him. But of course that wasn't the case because Stone was human, just like everyone else.
Kudos: 4





	Only Human

_Strong. Stoic. An ever present pillar of stability and comfort in which everyone leaned on._  
Stone was the velcro of his friends group. The one everyone came to for advice, to vent to, as a shoulder to cry on. He was expected to always be there for whoever needed him, no questions asked. Unbreakable. It seemed that nothing ever seemed to phase him. But of course that wasn't the case because Stone was human, just like everyone else.  
And right now? His mental health was like a leaky roof, constantly patching up holes but that didn't fix the problem. At least not long-term.  
But he was so good at helping everyone else, that he didn't know how to help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little drabble of me projecting my shitty mental health on Stoney. ✌️


End file.
